A Different way of life
by nevets
Summary: At the begining of his short life something happend that changed his perspective on life. So how is Harry Potter holding up in Slytherin?rnWont be updating this Fic ever. If i do continue it will be a re-write, and maybe in the summer.
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: ok i suppose i have to do one of these, i dont own harry potter! nor am i making money out of this! ok!!!  
  
All that Harry Potter knew of his fourth birthday was the blissfulness of solitude. All that escaped his mind was the relaxation of not having to think. However if he were able to think, he would think that he was in one hell of a situation. However there are some circumstances that arise that make you oblivious to the world, and one of them is being unconscious. That's what happens when you nicked one of Dudley's sweets and especially his favorite, Mars bars.  
  
Normally Harry would be quick and be able to get out the way of his overly large cousin. However Uncle Vernon just happened to be at the top of the stairs ready and waiting to punish "The little runt".  
  
It had been Harry's misfortune to run into Uncle Vernon's fist. But the worst part before he slipped into the world of the dreams, it was the excruciating pain that was his arm breaking on the 2nd from last stair which he conveniently fell down.  
  
He stirred in his slumber as he felt the motion of a moving vehicle, the mummer of voices echoed around his head, creating an ill effect on his brain. Turning to one side he relieved all what he had eaten for the last 2 days all over, well whatever it was.   
  
Slowly blinking his eyes open surveying the occupants of the Dursley's car, all three of them, looking at him in disgust.  
  
Wondering why they allowed him to sit in the front seat of the car. What had he done wrong this time, or was it just another incident where they had taken there punishment to far and he was in need of treatment.   
  
Taking a glancing look over his thin and fragile frame he noticed that one of his arms huge at a peculiar angle. "Great" he thought "Another broken arm curiosity of the Dursley's should he thank them individually or in a group, or perhaps he should send them all 'Thank you' cards. Or maybe that was a bit too much of a thank you, and he should send them 'I hate you' cards with little hearts with knives though them.  
  
The sudden halting of the car cause harry to go flying forward, the seatbelt just about catching up with him jolting him to a violent but thankful stop.  
  
Rushing out of the car nursing his delicate broken arm they wandered into the Accident and Emergency ward. Being here several times before Harry settled himself in one of the chairs for the long wait. However it seemed the nurse wanted to check on him straight away.  
  
It seemed that he suffered more than just a broken arm, he had a concussion and at his age it was something that was taken very seriously indeed. It seemed that if he had hit his head harder he could off suffered from brain damage.   
  
A scary thought for Harry, as he was a very bright young lad, with a lot of potential. However he would never be praised for his intellect, always shunned to one side like the used coke can on the floor fun to play with until you get bored or somehow lose it.  
  
It was then that he made up his mind that he would never be mistreated or looked down upon. 


	2. chap 2

Harry was out of the hospital within a week.   
  
The doctors checked him out and said that he needed to be more careful and not to jump of the top of the swing set.  
  
This presumed harry was what Uncle Vernon told the doctor how he sustained the injuries.  
  
Harry played along knowing that he would suffer in the long run if he told the truth of what really happened.  
  
As harry was loaded into the back of the Dursely's car he noticed that only Uncle Vernon had come to pick him up. He supposed that his cousin and aunt had better things to do, this made him sad, ever since he had been left with the Dursley's he had never know love, only hate.  
  
It wasn't at all suppressing that harry felt lonely, and that his only friends were the animals that came to the garden of the Dursley's home.   
  
When they arrived back at home, although Harry would never call this place home, he was yanked out of the car and then pushed towards the fence "Don't come back till its dark, you will not be getting any dinner". Spat Uncle Vernon  
  
"What – "do you have any idea how much trouble you caused us!" cut in Uncle Vernon, "now get lost!"  
  
Harry turned miserably away, he knew when he wasn't welcome, and he knew that if he stayed he would end up in his cupboard again. With a last glance back at Privet Drive he hurried down the street, he knew where he could go to be alone, Winchshire Park, or better know to the kids round here, The Wild Woods.  
  
As harry approached the fence that barred entrance to the park from the road, he saw some of older kids playing football shouting and cheering, having a good time, oh how he envied them.  
  
Harry made his way into the treed area of the park the trees were old English Oak's surrounded by Birch trees. He made his way over to one of his favorite climbing trees, he liked this tree as he was able to climb high up in the tree nearly to the top. From the top he could see the park, and the estates surrounding, he could even see Privet Drive with Dudley and Uncle Vernon loading into the car, probably off to the local video store to get Dudley some entertainment as harry was out.  
  
He stayed up the tree for hours, all the older kids playing in the park had long gone the streetlights were on and the warm glow of house lights lit the horizon.  
  
Deciding that he had stayed out long enough harry carefully climbed down, carefully minding his arm which was still in its plaster cast.  
  
Once he set back down on the ground he started to make his way back, however there was a strange sound not far away from him. He stopped dead in his tracks a large black figure was standing in front of him, he looked up to see that his head was covered in a hood, his face which was just visible under the brow of the hood was a ghastly pale white, and his eyes were the smoothest silver he had ever seen.  
  
"Tut tut, shouldn't be walking around here in the dark on your own son, especially when I'm about, and even more so when I'm hungry" he said in a ice cold voice   
  
Within a flash the man had rush forward and grab him round the neck his front teeth had grown in length, at that moment harry knew what he was, a Vampire.  
  
A sharp piecing pain was inflicted on his neck, he gasped in pain and felt his blood being sucked out of him each second he was losing consciousness, and finally what seemed hours, which was in reality only seconds he was dropped onto the floor, still barely awake.  
  
"Fuck" gasped the vampire "he's a wizard, ARGggggggggghhhhhhh wizards blood, must give it back" he quickly sliced a huge gash down the side of his arm and shoved the cut under Harry's mouth willing him to drink. Tilting Harry's head up making him automatically swallow the blood, he noticed a scar on his forehead a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. "Harry Potter", he said and a very rasp voice, "Oh My God, what have I done, he wont live properly if he doesn't get his blood level back, I'll…I'll have to d-die"  
  
With that thought he sliced another huge cut into his arm, making more blood pour out of his arm still holding Harry's head in the position that forcing him to swallow the vampire lowered his head and kissed the lighting bolt scar kield over and died.  
  
The 3rd oldest vampire in existence just killed himself to keep the 'Boy Who Lived' alive. 


	3. chap 3

It wasn't till morning that Harry awoke on the floor of the forest, he looked up and saw that everything was fussy, noticing that he had his glasses on he took them off to wipe them believing them to have became dirty, however he noticed that he could see perfectly without them, this surprised him a great deal. However what suppressed him even more was that he was sitting on the ground of the forest with the body of a man lying next to him.  
  
And then he remembered the events of the previous night, the man attacking him, then biting him, and then for some strange reason he was thrown to the floor then had been forced to drink his blood. But the one thing that he did remember from that night was the feeling of being re-born.   
  
His quick mind realizing that he had been turned into a vampire, he did not know why or how, but he knew that from this day forward his life would be different.  
  
Over the years leading up to Harry's 11th birthday, he had found that he could do extraordinary things. His speed and agility were so good that he had no trouble escaping the wrath of the Dursley's, and that his strength had increased so much that he was able to punch a hole into the side of a skip.  
  
His senses had heightened, and he also had the strangest feeling whenever he came into contact with people, as if he could tell if they had something special about them, and the more powerful the feeling the more special they seemed to be.  
  
It wasn't till a few years of him being a Vampire did he realize what this was, they were wizards. He only figured this out because whenever he seemed to make things happen around him, like making bricks fly around the room, did it give of a distinct feeling, and he found out this feeling was magic.  
  
And the magic he felt from these people must have been their magical signature.   
  
The day after Dudley's birthday, which he received a record-breaking number of presents 50, Harry was sitting down at the breakfast table with Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was sitting reading his paper while Dudley was playing with his smelting stick.  
  
The sound of the letterbox being opened and letters hitting the floor brought Uncle Vernon out of revived "Get the post Dudley" said Uncle Vernon  
  
"Make Harry get it" Dudley replied  
  
"Get the post Harry" answered Uncle Vernon  
  
"Make Dudley get it" sneered Harry  
  
"Hit him with your Smelting stick Dudley"   
  
SNAP  
  
Dudley's smelting stick lay on the floor in two, Dudley had wrapped the stick over Harry's head causing it to break into, Harry however just stood up and walked to the front door and picked up the post. Leafing thought them he noticed that one of them was addressed to him, written in Emerald Green ink to:  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
  
The cupboard under the stairs  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
Hearing Dudley's wails about Harry breaking his smelting stick he placed the letter into his cupboard and headed back into the kitchen holding the rest of the post.  
  
Dumping the letters onto the edge of the table he sat back into his seat and carried on eating his breakfast. However he wasn't sitting down for more than 10 seconds when the table was turn over by an angry Uncle Vernon.  
  
"What?" questioned Harry  
  
"Don't What me boy, you broke Dudley's smelting stick" spat Uncle Vernon causing spit to fly from his mouth.  
  
"No, I do believe you have got it the wrong way round, Dudley broke it by hitting me over the head with it, there is a difference you see – with that Uncle Vernon launched an angry fist at Harry's face. However Harry calmly caught the punch with his right hand mere inches from his face.  
  
Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Aunt Petunia all gasped.  
  
"Please do not try that again, I'm not too sure where that hand has been" and with that Harry turned on his heels and strode out of the kitchen and into his cupboard. He picked up his letter and read it:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to come and learn magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
We normally receive your expectance via owl however due to your special circumstances we ask for you to post you reply to:  
  
Mr. Adam Dubblebottem   
  
15 Regent Road  
  
London   
  
We expect your reply no later than the 31st July  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Extreme…etc  
  
He had been wondering if wizards were self-taught or if they had a school them, however it seemed that he was a wizard as well. He never thought that he was one as he assumed that it was his vampire abilities that made him able to do magic.  
  
But it seemed to him that he was a wizard and a vampire.  
  
It left him wondering "Do they know that?"  
  
It took him a while to decided if he should reply to them, however he knew that this was an opportunity not to miss.  
  
He quickly searched his school bag for some paper and a pen and wrote:  
  
Dear Mr. Dubblebottem  
  
I would like to accept your kind offer.  
  
However please could you tell me what I'm meant to do next  
  
Your sincerely  
  
Harry Potter  
  
With that he flooded the paper in half, then half again, then stepped out of his cupboard.  
  
He quickly spotted Aunt Petunia's handbag on the table, he rushed over to it and quickly crabbed a fiver from inside, he then quickly shoved it into his oversized pocket along with the letter and shouted as he opened the door "I'm going out, be back later". And with that he shut the door and made his way into town towards the post office. 


	4. chap 4

It wasn't till Harry's birthday that he got any reply from Hogwarts.  
  
The letter stated that later in the day one of the professors from Hogwarts was going to come and collect him and help him get his school supplies.  
  
Harry had told the Dursley's about him getting a letter from this magical school and he had accepted the invitation, he was suppressed however when it seemed they already knew about the school. To which harry got a little angry and blew half off the living room up causing a fire to breakout meaning that the firebrigade had to be called, luckily the fire hadn't spread therefore only the living room was destroyed, the Dursely's were livid, but they were to scared to do anything to harry incase he blew up anymore things.  
  
It was around 10 o'clock when the doorbell rang, harry got up out of the chair he was sitting in, in the front room and went to answer it.  
  
There was a man around 6 feet tall with shoulder length black hair, and a strict and impassive face.  
  
"Hello" spoke harry "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes", the man replied, he had a deep powerful voice "I'm looking for the residence of Harry Potter, is this it?"  
  
"Yes it is Sir" replied Harry, he noticed how the man's eyebrows twitched upwards when he was referred to sir.  
  
"And are you him?" Asked the man  
  
"Yes I am sir, and may I ask you if you are the Professor that Mr. Dumbledore said was coming today?" replied Harry.  
  
"Yes I am, my name is Severus Snape, and I shall be escorting you to diagon alley for you to get your school equipment, are you ready?" he asked while craning his head so he could sneak a glance inside the house.  
  
"Yes I am, give me a minute while I go tell my Aunt and Uncle that I'm leaving. Please come in"  
  
Snape's eyebrows jumped up again at the politeness of the boy, he quickly followed him into the house, he looked around the house, it was typically muggle. Severus thought that it looked boring, he followed Harry towards the stairs expecting Harry to ask him to wait here while he went upstairs to collect his thing, but was taken aback when he saw him go to the cupboard under the stairs, he was even more surprised when he saw that there was a bed in there.  
  
"You – You sleep in there?" questioned Snape not quite believing what he was seeing  
  
"Yes" replied Harry "It's not much, but its all I've got" his smile hitching a bit. "Now if you would follow me ill just tell my Uncle that I'm going, and then we can go!"  
  
Harry walked towards the kitchen and told his Uncle that he was going now and wouldn't be back until later. And with that he turned to Snape and gestured to go thought the front door and they left.  
  
Snape told Harry that they were going to travel to Diagon Alley via a magical bus called the knight bus.  
  
He explained that all you had to do to call it was to raise your wand into the air and it would appear right in front of you.  
  
"Does all magic have to be preformed by a wand?" Asked Harry   
  
"Yes" replied Snape "however there is a thing called wandless magic which is extremely rare, and almost impossible to achieve"  
  
Harry was a bit miffed by this information because it seemed that he was able to do magic without a wand. However he put this down to the fact that he was also a vampire.  
  
Snape raised his wand and a gigantic purple bus appeared in front of them causing the lampposts and hedges to 'jump' out the way.  
  
As they entered the bus a elderly man greeted them and led them to so seats around a window.  
  
The bus then launched forwards again. Harry felt an odd build up of magic around the bus, he was just about to ask Snape what it was going to do and then with a terrific BANG. Harry was launched back into his chair that toppled over catching Harry by surprise he flipped over backwards and landed on his feet.  
  
Snape eyed Harry with an air of surprise at his acrobatics and balance Harry glanced up at him and gave him a sheepish smile. "Wasn't expecting that to happen"  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful, they arrived outside a dingy little pub which was shouldered by a huge Bookstore and a Record shop. It seemed to Harry that the people around them could not see the pub at all.  
  
The pub was giving off another scent of magic. Harry turned to Snape and asked whether the people could se it.  
  
"No" he replied "The pub has anti-muggle charms over it"  
  
"Anti-muggle?" he questioned "What's a muggle?"  
  
Snape let out a exasperated sigh "A non-magical person" he then muttered under his breath "I didn't know this was going to be so hard, he knows nothing!"  
  
However due to Harry's acute hearing he heard him, and his head drooped.  
  
They made there way into the pub past all the funny looking people dressed in robes and out to the back where there was a dustbin lying next to the wall. As soon as harry looked at the wall a strange orange glow in the shape of an arch, wondering what it represent he watched Snape pull out his wand and taped a brick three times, the brick shrived and then one by one the bricks sank back into the ground leaving a huge archway in the same position that Harry saw the orange glow.  
  
Harry followed Snape into diagon alley, there was loads of shops crammed tightly next to each other, each selling magical items.  
  
Harry's eyes were working overtime, it seemed that all the magical objects held some sort of glow, he assumed that the different colour represented what type spell on it.  
  
Wondering where they were heading he asked Snape  
  
"Ermm, excuse me Professor Snape, where are we heading?"  
  
Snape turned round and said "Gringotts, we need to get your money to buy all your equipment"  
  
Harry's stomach plummeted. Money, he didn't have any, how was he supposed to get money out if he didn't have any!   
  
"Professor, I – I don't have any money" he blushed out "I have always had to get money from my Aunt and Uncle"  
  
"Don't be silly Potter" snapped Snape "Don't you think your stupid parents left you any money?"  
  
Harry was taken back by the harshness of Snape's words he fell silent.  
  
Walking up the marble stairs they entered into a very well polished floor with odd creatures holding large round discs of gold.  
  
"Are those Goblins?" questioned Harry.  
  
Snape sneered down at him with confusement etched into his face, "Yes they are, how did you know that?"  
  
"Ermm' stuttered Harry 'I just knew?"  
  
With one last glance at Harry, Professor Snape stopped at a counter, a very large counter with a goblin perched onto.  
  
"We are here to withdraw some money from Mr Harry Potter's Vault" said Professor Snape  
  
"Very well' replied the goblin' do you have his key?"  
  
"Yes its right here, we are also wanting to retrieve the artifact in vault number 713, I have a letter here from Albus Dumbledore" said Snape handing over the key and the strange envelope.  
  
"All seems to be in order, Griphook"…. (You know the rest I hope…)  
  
Harry departed Gringotts with as more money than he had in his entire life, as they walked down the steps Snape said that they were to head to Florish and Blotts, which turned out to be a bookstore.  
  
Harry bought all the books on his school list, he also asked Professor Snape if he could buy some extra books, Snape said he didn't mind as long as one of them was a advanced potion's book. It turned out that he was the potion's master, so along with the potion book he got an Advance Curse book, a book on mythological creature, and a book on vampires. He thought the book on vampires would help him understand what he could do, and what was expected of him.  
  
Snape questioned the book on vampires and harry replied by saying that they had intrigued him for a long time.  
  
Next was the robe store where harry got a variety of school robes, as well as some formal robes as Snape suggested that they mite come in handy.  
  
They next went to enlope's owl emporium, where harry bought a beautiful black raven. Snape thought his choice of messenger bird was a bit extreme, but harry pleaded so much that Snape said it wasn't his fault if he couldn't take it.  
  
Their next stop was Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 326BC.  
  
As soon as Harry stepped foot in the store he was nearly blasted back with the amount of magic stored in the room, he blinked several times trying to get adjusted to the amount of different lights glaring from the wands.  
  
"Ah yes, yes Harry Potter I was wondering when I would be seeing you. And Severus Snape what a pleasant surprise, dragon heart string and beach wood was it not?" asked Mr Ollivander  
  
"Yes" was the only answer Severus gave leaving a disappointed look upon Mr Ollivanders face  
  
"It seems just yesterday' he continued 'that you're mother and farther were in here buying there 1st wand, now what is your wand arm?"  
  
"Ermm, I can use both hands" replied Harry  
  
"Ambidextrous excellent" exclaimed Mr Ollivander "now try this beech wood and unicorn tail"   
  
As soon as he placed the wand into Harry's hand he snatched it off him again "Nope definitely not, now this one oak wood and dragon heart string" this pattern continued for quite some time, Harry noticed that Professor Snape was becoming more and more irritated.   
  
"Hmm, I wonder… Holly and Phoenix feather"  
  
Harry could literally see the magic flowing of the wand, as soon as he took hold of the wand a blinding red light engulfed the room.  
  
"Well give it a wave" persisted Snape who now looked thoroughly excited  
  
With a flick of his wrist Harry watched in amazement as the rest of Mr Ollivanders shop suddenly became utterly spotless with no trace of dust anywhere and also all the wands had re-arranged themselves on the shelves.  
  
"Oh bravo' chanted Ollivander' ive been meaning to do that for a long time, however that's very curious, very curious"  
  
"Excuse me Mr Ollivander but what is so curious" inquired Harry   
  
"It seems… you see Mr Potter that the phoenix feather that resides in your wand gave only one other, and its curious that you are destined to have this wand as its brother, its brother gave you that scar"  
  
Harry noticed that Professor Snape gasped loudly and his right hand went straight to his left forearm as if it hurt him.  
  
Mr Ollivander noticed this aswell and quickly wrapped the wand.   
  
  
  
Snape lead harry back to the Leaky Cauldron, and asked the bartender 'Tom' if he had a room vacant for harry, but before everyone could turn round to see who wanted the room, Snape had pushed harry up the stairs and into a room, he dumped the bags at the foot of the bed and turned to speak to harry.  
  
  
  
"It's been nice meeting you harry, you are to stay here until the 1st of September, which then u are to go to platform 9 ¾, if you get used to the wizarding world quick enough u could flu there, but until then, see you later". And with that he left 


	5. chap 5

Chapter 5  
  
The following weeks harry spent in the leaky cauldron were one of the best in his life, he was able to get up whenever he wanted, breakfast was brought to him, and sometimes he was even allowed to go into Diagon Alley.  
  
The books that harry had been extremely interesting, his course books it seemed concentrated on physical magic, where objects were move, or transformed. Harry spent most nights sitting up reading each one of his books trying to memorise each spell and there definition, he ended up creating a book which had all the spells he knew written down, which he named his 'Quick Spell Guide'.  
  
His book on vampires told him quite a bit about his race, however it seemed that this was wrote from a wizard's perspective, therefore they only knew what he was told about them. It had the usual stuff about supernatural speed, strength, and also the possibility of vampire magic. However the book stated that vampires could not walk in sunlight, and that vampires could not perform wizards magic. This had shocked harry greatly, as he could walk in the sun light, and what it seemed to him, he was able to do wizards magic. But the book also said that he was able to do vampire magic. He swore to himself that he would find out why he could walk in the sunlight, and also whether it was vampire magic he was doing, or was it wizards.  
  
Before he knew it September 1st, had come around meaning that he would be leaving for Hogwarts, Tom the innkeeper told harry last night that he would be flooing to Kings Cross, then he was to go to platform 9 ¾.   
  
At 10:30 Harry was set to go, he had his trunk next to him and his raven which he had named Karma on his shoulder. He hand Karma had bonded greatly, however the presence of a raven scared many people, but harry shrugged it of, it was there fault if they couldn't cope with it.  
  
At 10:33 Tom came upstairs to tell harry it was time for him to leave.  
  
"Now Mr Potter, remember all you need to say is 'Kings Cross Station' clearly into the flames, oh and do remember to hold your arms in while you go" said tom.  
  
Harry nodded his acknowledgement, grabbed a handful of flu powder from the bowl tom was holding dropped it into the fire and shouted "KINGSCROSS STATION". As soon as he said it he was sucked into the fireplace. As the journey was short he could only see a few fireplaces whizz by, about 30 seconds into his ride he was flung forward and 'spat' out of the fireplace, carefully regaining his balance and composure he lifted his trunk under his arm (extra strength – vampire…) then headed out the room he arrived in. The room was a special room that was used by wizard's fluing to Kings cross.   
  
Stepping thought the threshold into the muggle word, he was hit with how busy it was tourist groups, and people on school trips, businessmen and women seemed to be the majority of them, looking in search of a trolley.  
  
Once he had navigated his way through the vast amount of people, he stood between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
And by his guessing he had to touch something to open the door or whatever it was to get onto platform 9 ¾. Slowly pushing his way up the platform he was looking for any sign of other wizards who were trying to get into the platform. He noticed a group of red heads far up in front of him, and with his heightened eyesight he could see that they had a trunk and an owl. However just as he approached them, there was a faint puff and blue light flickered in front of him, and they were gone. Harry stood there for a second examining the area for he knew that this must be where the entrance was. After a minute of searching he saw the same faint blue light which had appeared when the red heads left on a ticket box. Not quite sure on what you were meant to do. Harry pushed his trunk up to the ticket box pretending he wanted to buy a ticket he put his hand on the box and pushed, to his surprise he hand sunk into the box, quickly yanking his hand back, whirling his trolley round and pushed himself though the barrier.  
  
He had made it, in front of him stood a gleaming scarlet steam engine with 'Hogwarts Express' embedded into the plaque on the front.  
  
The platform was brimming with children and adults all talking to each other, harry noticed the red headed family he spotted back on platform 9 and 10. Carefully pushing his trolley around trying not to attract attention, for he knew that he was a celebrity within the wizarding world. He had the unfortunate experience of finding this out the day after Snape left him in the leaky cauldron, it seemed to him that all they wanted to do was shake his hand and tell him how proud they were. At first he thought it was just a few people being crazy, but after this happened for the 7th time he started to wonder why they were saying this. And set to find out why they were saying this, because it seemed that the happy people that were shaking his hand went all pale and ran back to their seat as soon as he asked them. So after a lot of digging around he found out that when he was 1 years old he had stopped the darkest wizard of current time called "You Know Who". At first harry laughed when he herd that name thinking it wasn't very intimidating, but he soon realized that was the ploy, as they were to frightened to say his name. And he still hadn't found out his real name, as no one was tell him it.  
  
Spotting a empty compartment, he pushed his trolley over and was just about to hoist his trunk up the stairs someone asked "Do you need help with that trunk?" turning round he saw that it was one of the red headed people. But it seemed that there were two of them, twins. "No thanks" replied harry "I can manage it myself".  
  
"Suit yourself," said the other twin. Just noticing the other twin flick his wand and a small pink light hit his trunk.  
  
Wondering what they had done he went to pick up the trunk and noticed that it was a lot heavier than normal. Both of the twins started to laugh when harry put a little more effort lifting the trunk. Surprisingly to the twin who had stopped laughing immediately, he picked up his trunk and carried it onto the train. After placing it in a vacant compartment he walked back out to where the twins stood he told the "It would be wise for you not to place another charm on my possessions".  
  
All the twins could do was nod.  
  
After they came round from the shock they introduced themselves "I'm Fred" said one "And here is my mirror image called George". Harry could see what he meant by mirror image they were visible identical, however harry could just make out that the both had different colour auras, it seemed that Fred's was green, and George's was a pale green, it seemed to harry that they were more identical that they thought!  
  
"So come on" said George "What's your name?"  
  
This left harry stumped, should he tell them, or lie to them, he was sure that they would find out later, he decided to tell them. "My name is Harry…Harry Potter"  
  
"REALLY" shouted Fred however before he could get another word out harry had his hand over his mouth "SHHHhh you idiot, I don't want everyone to know" taking his hand away he turned to look at George to make sure he to wouldn't shout out.  
  
"Yeah… sure" replied Fred "But…but only if you show us your scar"  
  
"My what?" replied harry. Why on earth do they want to see my scar?  
  
"You know your scar where…is lowered his voice, where 'You Know Who' you know…"  
  
"Oh" said harry catching up with what they wanted to see. He lifted his bangs up just enough so they could see his scar.  
  
"Wow" they said in unison. "Do… do you remember anything from it?"  
  
"No. Replied harry he was not happy where this convosation was heading. Only was it recently did he realize what his strange dreams about the green light was, and he defiantly not comfortable talking about it especially with strangers.  
  
"Ok…well will be seeing you harry" and with that they left.  
  
5 minutes later harry was sitting in his compartment alone when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw that it was a girl with exceedingly bushy hair.  
  
"Ermm excuse me" she asked  
  
"Yep" replied harry, eyeing her carefully. For some strange reason she had two colours floating around her…strange he thought 2 auras!  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could sit here as everywhere else is full" she replied   
  
Harry noticed that she was trying to be very brave  
  
"It would be my pleasure" he replied motioning to the empty seats across from him.  
  
Uttering her thanks she dragged her trunk into the compartment and sat down  
  
Once she was settled down harry noticed that she started to become fidgety.  
  
"Ants in your pants!?" he joked  
  
"What!" she replied going slightly red in the cheeks "Oh, no I just… I'm just a bit nervous you see. I'm a muggle born you see, so… so I don't know what to do or expect really"  
  
Harry had read about muggle born's, it seemed that they had no magical background, and that magic just found its way into her.   
  
Harry was starting to like this girl more and more, she spoke her mind, which harry felt was a very good quality to have in a person.   
  
"I wouldn't get to panicky" replied harry "My mum and dad were both magical, yet I still don't know anything about this world, well except all that I have read"  
  
"Really? How come?"   
  
"My parents are dead, and id rather not talk about it" Harry said in a cold tone  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, and I didn't mean…you…sorry I just didn't know" she stuttered  
  
"That's ok you didn't know"  
  
"So…she said starting to change topic…what's you name?"  
  
Seeming that she was from the muggle world she wouldn't know all about him he felt it was safe for him to tell her his name. "Harry Potter"  
  
"Are you really? I've read all about you of course, you are in the rise and fall of the… "I know…butted in harry, I have read them"  
  
"Oh, she sounded slightly depressed as well as impressed that he had read the books as well. "Well my name is Hermione Granger"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" replied harry.  
  
After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at Hogwarts. The rest of the train ride was quite uneventful, Hermione is seemed had a thirst for knowledge that seemed to be only matched by Harry's.   
  
Hermione suggested some books for harry to read including Hogwarts a History. Harry also suggested some books for her to read, however he said that they were more for self-defense than anything else.  
  
Stepping out the train they herd a monster of a man calling "F'rst years"………..  
  
"F'rst years (I'm going to write hagrids speech as normal! Sorry if this annoys you but its very hard to type it!)  
  
Looking over to were the giant of a man was calling them over, he saw exactly how many students attended Hogwarts. "The School must be huge" Murmured harry  
  
Once all of the first years were standing next to the massive man he lead them through a small treed tunnel which lead to a small dock full of tiny little sailing boats.  
  
"No more than 3 in a boat" said the man.  
  
Looking at the boats and to Hermione who was still standing next to him they made there way into the boats. Harry noticed a minute pink glow surrounding the boats. He supposed that it was magic going to propel them through the water as there wasn't any oars.  
  
Stabilizing himself in the boat he helped Hermione into the boat. Just as they were settled down another boy with fiery red hair came and sat into the boat.  
  
"Forward" yelled the giant of a man  
  
The Boy with the red hair that sat in the boat with them introduced himself as Ron Weasley  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger" Said Harry introducing himself and Hermione.   
  
Ron almost fell out the boat at hearing Harry's name   
  
"Y..yo….your Ha..H..Harry P.Pot…ter!?" he stuttered  
  
"Ermm, yeah" Replied Harry. What's wrong with this kid he thought.  
  
"The names Ron, Ron Weasley" he said shoving his hand out  
  
"I know" Replied Harry, he shot a quizzical glance at Hermione, who in turn just shrugged  
  
"You, You do!?" questioned Ron. He jaw nearly hitting the bottom of the boat.  
  
"Yes, you just introduced yourself!" said Harry   
  
"Oh" he quickly checked over his shoulder. Nervous habit thought Harry. "And you are" he said looking at Hermione   
  
"I'm Hermione Granger" she said  
  
"Granger, Granger, I haven't herd that name before, are u muggle born?" he said sneering at he last question   
  
"Ermm, yes, yes I am" replied a very timid Hermione   
  
Noticing Hermione's discomfort harry cut in "So what if she is!?"   
  
"Nothing" replied Ron "Just that some people don't like them"  
  
"Are you one of them!?" Asked Harry, he was beginning to dislike this boy more and more.  
  
"What's it to you if I was!" Retorted Ron  
  
"Because Hermione is my friend that's why!" snarled Harry  
  
But Ron wasn't looking because just as Harry said that, the giant of a man had said "You'll see your first sights of Hogwarts just round the corner"  
  
Harry snuck a glance at Hermione to see if she caught what he said. He couldn't see it in her face if she had, but he noticed her eyes were quite shiny, as if tears were threatening to break through. Harry watched her as she quickly lifted up he sleeve and rubbed her eyes.   
  
Adverting his gaze from Hermione to Ron, his face grew cold. He hadn't figured Ron out yet, was he really that petty to think that he was better than Hermione?  
  
A Flash of bright yellow light brought him out of his reverie, which was then followed, by flashes of greens, purples, whites, gold's and even blacks.  
  
And then he saw it. Hogwarts it was huge turrets were sticking out all over the towers, which stretched high into the sky. Strange colours of light wisped round Hogwarts weaving in and out of themselves, creating blankets of colours. Harry guessed that these were spells cast on the castle which Hermione said were in Hogwarts a History, and the huge flashes of colours he saw earlier were the wards placed upon the grounds.  
  
They went into a small cave and the boats finally came to a stop at the shore line, quickly jumping out the boat and helping Hermione out they wandered up towards the giant man was standing, completely ignoring Ron's yells for them to wait up.  
  
The huge man lead them up to a grand oak door and bang twice with he huge fist on the door, Harry was quite surprised to see that the door hadn't of fallen over, he was quite sure it would of if there wasn't and spells on it!  
  
A strict looking woman wearing a pointy wizard's hat and emerald green robes opened the Door.  
  
"First years Professor Mcgonagal" said the giant of a man  
  
"Thank you Hagrid" said Professor Mcgonagal "First years follow me"  
  
And with that she strode back though the door and led them into a side room.  
  
"Wait here, I need to go and check that everything is ready" Informed Professor Mcgonagal   
  
It wasn't long before the stories of how they sorted you into houses started to fly, Ron even had a crazy idea that you had to wrestle a troll, however it seemed that it was his brothers that told him.  
  
Harry noticed a boy with silver blonde hair pushing his way though the crowd of people, with what looked like it two bodyguards flanking him. It wasn't until he came to a stop infront of him did he acknowledge him.  
  
The blonde haired boy looked him up and down said sneered " Are you Harry Potter?  
  
What is this Harry thought, does every one in the wizarding world have to ask that god dammed question? I think I'm going to make a sign saying Yes I am Harry Potter and on the back bleeding idiots!   
  
"Yes" replied Harry "I am"  
  
And with that the blonde haired boy shoved out his hand and said, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry snuck a glance at Hermione and gave her a confused look, what was it with people in the wizarding world thinking there James Bond!?  
  
Harry took his hand and shook it "Ermm, yeah nice to meet you?"  
  
"Likewise" Replied Draco  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Ron turning redder and redder and his magical aura started to flicker out from his body, for some reason he was getting angry.  
  
"You know Potter, you shouldn't hang around with just any body, you know that? I mean hanging around with muggleborns…" Said Draco spitting out the last word.  
  
This annoyed Harry, how can people judge someone just on there upbringing, he saw that Hermione had tears in her eye's, and was looking at the floor.  
  
  
  
"I could help you on that you know!?" Continued Draco  
  
"No thank you" Replied Harry "I think I can work out who I want to be friends with, thank you very much"  
  
Professor Mcgonagal just slipped back into the room "Follow me" she ordered   
  
Harry slipped in line next to Hermione and quickly gave her hand a squeeze and whispered in her ear "Don't worry about them, ill still be your friend as long as you want me to be"  
  
In return she squeezed his hand back and mouthed "Thank You"   
  
And with that they made there way into a massive hall, which was jam packed with students sitting on four long tables, with the staff sitting up upon and raised table at the front of the hall. He spotted Professor Snape and gave him a quick wave, and only getting a brief nod in return. Next to him was a very old man with half moon spectacles wearing a royal blue robe with matching pointy hat, he had a long silver beard that if he wanted could be tucked into his belt. Harry presumed was the headmaster Professor Dumbledore, Harry thought was what a wizard was supposed to look like.  
  
Hermione talking brought Harry out of his reverie. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in Hogwarts a History"  
  
Glancing up at the ceiling looking into the dark clouds that were also hovering outside. It's funny. Thought Harry. How when Hermione has something to share, she forgets all about being scared.  
  
  
  
They all made there way onto the platform where the teacher's table was situated. A man wearing a long muggle trenchcoat came out of a door backing off the great hall carrying a three-legged stool and what seemed like a very old wizard's hat. Placing the hat on top of the stool in the center of the 'stage' he then left the way he came.  
  
Very odd man thought Harry, he must be the caretaker or something.  
  
Harry noticed that the hat had a faint white tinge surrounding the hat, making it magical in a way. Before he could even start to think what it was going to do it started singing….  
  
(Insert sorting hat song)  
  
Once it finished the Great Hall rung with applause.  
  
"When I call out your name you are to come up and sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat on your head" Informed Professor Mcgonagal  
  
"Abbot, Hanna"   
  
(Ok I cant remember where everyone goes so I'm only ganna do the ones that u really will need to know….)  
  
"Granger, Hermione" It took about half a minute before "Gryfindor!"  
  
A loud round of applause rang from the Gryfindor table. Placing the hat back on the stool she quickly strode over to the Gryfindor table and sat down, giving Harry a sheepish smile as one of the older boys started to talk to her.  
  
(Ron is in Gryfindor, Draco in Slytherin…its just easier saying it that way so I don't repeat myself: P)  
  
"Potter, Harry" Harry started to make his way to the hat as the Great Hall became alive with voices "Harry Potter did she say?" "The Harry Potter"  
  
Harry quickly slammed the hat down over his face  
  
"Ahh yes, Mr Potter ive been waiting to see inside your head" Said the hat  
  
"Hello, But I would appreciate it if you didn't look everywhere in there, I still don't know what's in there" joked Harry.  
  
Chuckling the hat continued "quite, quite. Now lets see, there's knowledge, talent oh my goodness there's talent, and power, how extraordinary and wait what's this.  
  
"No please" responded Harry "Please don't tell anyone, they, they think I'm something like a trophy now. I wouldn't want to know what they would do to me if they found out"  
  
"Ok" responded the hat "Well only one house will be sorted for you, and it better be. SLYTHERIN" 


	6. chap 6

"Ok" responded the hat "Well only one house will be sorted for you, and it better be. SLYTHERIN"  
  
Taking of the hat he laid it back down on the stall for the next person. Turning round he wondered why no-one was clapping. All four house tables sat there shocked, the only people that were giving quizzical glances to everyone were the 1st year muggleborn students that had no idea what this meant.  
  
Sighing with realization that he was going to be an outcast, even here at Hogwarts, he made his way over to sit on the Slytherin table.  
  
Quickly checking over to the Gryfindor table he spotted Hermione whom gave him a beaming smile.  
  
'Well' thought Harry 'At least ill have one friend'   
  
After what seemed to Harry hours the great hall sprung to life again as the Sorting ceremony finished and Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Said Professor Dumbledore " I have a few start of term notices to give out. First that the 3rd floor Corridor is forbidden to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death. Second is that the Forbidden Forest is as well off limits to all students.  
  
And Finally a new list of banned items is now posted on Mr Filch's office door" he's mouth seemed to twitch as he said that last comment.  
  
"Now, Nittwitt, blubber, ointment, twit"  
  
'Strange man' thought Harry.  
  
He glanced up the Slytherin table to notice that almost all eyes were on him, he could see Malfoy with a sickening grin plastered on his face. About to shoot him a glare back Harry was distracted by a Golden glow which started to appear on the table, and then with a small pop, mounds upon mounds of food was splattered all over the table. Shepherd's Pie, Lamb, Mashed Potatoes, Gravy. The list was endless.  
  
Seeing that everyone in his house, Apart from Malfoy had started to tuck into the food Harry started spooning a bit of everything on his plate.  
  
Dinner was a quite affair, another first year next to him Blaise Zalbini explained the house prejudices against him, as he was the "Boy Who Lived".  
  
He liked Blaise, she was another person who spoke her mind. And it seemed to Harry that she didn't care what the rest of the Slytherin's thought about her.  
  
Harry was now following one of the Slytherin House prefects towards the dorm rooms. He hung behind so he wouldn't have to follow Draco or any other of his cronies, and Blaise was walking with the girls. Slytherin's dorm rooms were located in the dungeons of Hogwarts thought many tunnels networks. Harry was plotting a map in his mind so he would be able to find his way about.  
  
They came to a standstill out side a prefect said the password "Abra Cadbra". It wouldn't be till later in the year would Harry realize why they used a muggle saying as their password.  
  
The Slytherin common room was grand, the tall aching ceilings were a white marble. Green leather bound armchairs were scattered thought the room. And there were a couple of sofas surrounding the fireplace.  
  
The Prefect marched them down some spiral staircases towards the dorm rooms, the girls branched off half way down.  
  
Coming to a halt at the end of the stairwell they entered a small candle lit tunnel which housed even more staircases. The Prefect lead them to the staircase straight opposite the one they just came down.  
  
'Were going to hit sea level soon' thought Harry.  
  
They arrived into another tunnel that had two doors the prefect opened the closes one to them.  
  
The room was huge, with four, four posted beds lined with green and silver drapes.  
  
Four Harry thought but theirs five of us!  
  
Quickly looking round to see who wasn't going to get the bed. No one was there. 'I should of known' thought Harry. All the other boys had picked their bed.  
  
Turning back to the Prefect he asked, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"   
  
"Try the room down the hall" he grunted.  
  
He turned back towards the other boys in the room "Now, if you need any help, don't ask me!" and with that he left.  
  
Turning out the room himself he made his way to the door at the end of the corridor.  
  
Looking at the door handle, it was pure silver with a silver serpent engraved around the edge.  
  
The handle had a fait emerald green glow. Grasping the handle he felt a small burning sensation run though the palm of his hand, quickly glancing at his palm he saw the same serpent that was on the door handle on his hand.   
  
His curiosity getting the better of him he poked the snake. It started to wriggle and then sunk into his skin. Gasping in shock as he felt a cold feeling creep up his arm, the door opened reveling a small room which had a bed and a table he noticed that his trunk was located at the bottom of the bed.   
  
'Well thought Harry, at least it's a improvement on the cupboard!'  
  
Closing the door he started to head towards the bed, the whole 2 feet away, he stopped a strange buzz crept thought the room then in a quick green flash the room magically expanded.  
  
"Wow" said Harry. The once room of 4 inches. Now was the size of the other boys dorm.  
  
His bed now a 4 poster was placed in the corner of the room. There was a sofa running alongside the wall with a silver coffee table next to it. The other side of the room was a bookcase, filled with books. It even had a carpet, something he noticed that the other dorm didn't.  
  
"This" Said Harry "Is a room"   
  
The first day of classes went well, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and herbology.  
  
His summertime reading of his course books helped, as he was able to answer all questions asked of him.  
  
The Slytherin had most classes with Ravenclaw, and a few with Hufflepuff.  
  
Malfoy was taunting him all though the day. However when Harry accidentally hit Malfoy with his levitation spell, causing him to fly up into the ceiling and stay there for the rest of the class as it seemed Harry had put a bit to much effort in the spell, did he become quite.  
  
  
  
Today they were going to have there first class with the Gryfindor's, Potions.  
  
Harry was looking forward to talking to Hermione again, he had seen her thought school and he had waved and smiled to her, it seemed to him that she was having as much trouble as he was making friends.  
  
Blaise was still talking to Harry, for whom he was grateful for, as she was the only person in Slytherin that would talk to him.  
  
Harry was getting used to his room expanding and shrinking every time he opened and closed the door. Extensive research of the room he found that it had secret passageways, which lead him to different places in the castle. He had only tried one, which lead him to the tapestry of a snake outside the library.   
  
Getting himself ready in the en-suite bathroom, trying to get his hair to lye flat. Giving up he headed for the door he saw It pulsating in a dark red light. Rushing over to the door he flung it open to find Malfoy and his bodyguards Crabe and Golie all nursing a hand between there thighs.  
  
"What on earth are you's doing?" Said Harry  
  
"What type of locking charm have you put on there Potter?" Spat Malfoy who was now rubbing his hand  
  
"What are you talking about I haven't put any charm on my door!" replied Harry   
  
"It burnt me look!" said Draco shoving his hand infront of his face  
  
"Oh grow up" Retorted Harry while pushing his hand away from him. "I don't see a thing, now if you want to be late for Potions fine by me, but I don't want to keep Snape waiting!"  
  
And with that he strode up towards the staircase robes billowing out behind him, completely forgetting to close the door to his room.  
  
"Well lookie here, Pottie left his door open for us" smirked Draco stepping into the room "Look at all this trash! Such a waste of space. Hey who closed the door?"  
  
BANG  
  
SPLASH  
  
All three of them were deposited into the middle of the lake. 


End file.
